


Un nuevo comienzo

by isablanco



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Earpcest, F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isablanco/pseuds/isablanco
Summary: Tres días después de la vuelta de Waverly, Wynonna no sabe como afrontar tener de nuevo a su hermana y como afecta a su nueva relación con Nicole.





	1. Un momento de placer

Wynonna

Miré por la ventana, la noche estaba aún en su auge. Waverly y Nicole estaban haciendo ruidos en su habitación. Necesitaba ver a Waverly, necesitaba ver que se encontraba bien. Desde que volvió del paraíso no podía estar separada de ella. Solo habían pasado 3 días desde su vuelta y la necesidad de tocarla era abrumadora. 

Espere a que los ruidos acabaran, después me deslice por la oscuridad. Y abrí su puerta, estaban metidas en la cama, aun desnudas pues veía la espalda de mi hermana, la cual se encontraba sobre Nicole. Ella me miro, con cara de duda. 

Me acerque a la cama, me quite la camiseta quedándome solo en bragas. Vi como su boca se movió en silencio “¿Qué haces?”

\- Solo hoy, te lo prometo, pero necesito estar con ella. - dije lo más bajo que pude.

Tras esto me metí en la cama y apoyé mi cabeza contra la espalda de Waverly, si aquí era donde pertenecía. Cerré mis ojos y por fin el sueño me encontró.   
Me desperté cuando el sol rozó mi cara, gruñí, necesitaba dormir más, era muy pronto. Roce mi cara contra mi almohada caliente. Mire hacia arriba, mi hermana me sonrió, habíamos cambiando la postura durante la noche. Ahora Waverly se encontraba sobre su espalda y mi cabeza en su hombro acurrucada en su olor. ¿Dónde estaría Nicole? Un ruido en la cocina despertó mi interés. 

\- Nicole me dijo que entraste en la habitación nada más que me dormí.   
\- Lo siento- una parte de mí se sintió avergonzada por demandar tanta atención- lo siento babygirl.   
\- Hoy pareces tú, el bebé.  
\- ¿Se ha enfadado Nicole, por a veros interrumpido?   
\- No, le pareció muy adorable… Me dijo que no habías dormido nada durante los tres meses anteriores.  
\- Babygirl ¿podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más en la cama mientras Nicole termina de hacer el desayuno?

Waverly sonrió, y nos acomodamos en la cama. Debí quedarme dormida en sus brazos, aunque me desperté nada más que la puerta se abrió. 

\- ¿Sigue dormida?  
\- No, solo se está haciendo la remolona.

Cuando llegamos a la concina había una pila de tortitas encima de la mesa. Desaparecieron rápidamente, dormir bien había provocado que el resto de necesidades aparecieran.

Mientras yo ingería masivamente las tortitas, Waverly y Nicole se internaron en su propio mundo de arcoíris. Una parte de mí se sintió celosa, no solo porque Nicole fuera capaz obtener la atención de Waverly, sino porque Waverly había obtenido la de Nicole. Estos 3 meses pasados había tenido a Nicole para mí, totalmente, y una extraña relación había florecido. Perder a Waverly, había causado un vació profundo en nuestras vidas, la solución para mí fue vivir con una botella bajo el brazo y para Nicole fue mantener su mente el trabajo. No funciono durante mucho tiempo y Nicole se le ocurrió una manera de mejorar en cierta forma la situación.  
Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme y dejarlas solas, Waverly agarro mi mano fuerte y Nicole giro su cabeza hacia mí. Fuese lo que fuese lo que ocurría en la habitación yo me encontraba dentro. 

Después del desayuno, Waverly se levantó de la mesa para lavar los platos. Una parte de mí se sintió culpable, por una vez me haría cargo de las tareas domésticas. Me levanté y la rocé una mano, su piel era tan suave.

\- Babygirl porque no vas a sentarte con el sheriff al porche, hace un buen día. - antes de que abriera la boca seguí- vamos niña necesitáis recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
\- Vaya, ¿Cómo Nicole ha conseguido domarte?  
\- Waverly, por favor ve, yo me ocupo de esto. - Dije sonriendo.

Termine de lavar los platos, me gire y mire por la ventana ¿sería muy pronto para una cerveza? Decidí que no y cogí una de la nevera. Sí, mi vieja amiga. Me tomé mi tiempo y les di su tiempo. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, la maldición había acabado, no parecía a ver demonios en el pueblo, el paraíso estaba a salvo y no había ninguna razón para que no fuera feliz, llamar Gus para traer a Alice. Pero no podía, sentía que algo seguía roto. Una parte mi quería salir ahí fuera e intentar ahogar mis sentimientos, que cada vez son más confusos, por medio de una botella de alcohol y con el Pacificador. Tal vez que ahora que mi hermana había vuelto, la atención de Nicole se desviaría a ella y podría volver a mis noches eternas en Shorty’s.

\- Puedo leer tu mente desde aquí sabes- dijo Nicole desde detrás de mí, lo que había provocado que mi corazón se acelerara. Me giré hacia ella y sonreí.   
\- ¿Y qué estoy pensando sheriff?  
\- Crees que ahora que ha vuelto, tu podrás volver a hacer lo que quieras, que podrás ir a beber toda la noche, que llegaras a casa, si llegas, y que no me enterare, que no habrá castigos.   
\- Waverly está aquí, eso sería lo normal.

Su mirada me fulminó, desde nuestro acuerdo no había visto mucho esa mirada. Pero las veces que aparecía siempre había una consecuencia. Justo cuando abrió la boca Waverly entro en la cocina, nos miró y arrugo su dulce cara.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Y no me digáis que nada, porque se puede mascar la tensión que hay entre las dos.   
Me levanté, recogí a la cazadora del sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta y antes de cruzarla dirigí mi mirada hacia Waverly.  
\- No voy a beber, solo necesito salir de aquí y tomar aire.

Me tome una hora para aclarar las ideas. Primero pensé en huir, desesperar tanto a Nicole como para que se olvidara del tiempo conmigo. Pero volviendo a casa, viendo a Waverly esperándome en el porche con una manta alrededor de ella mi determinación fallo. Si hacia eso, solo haría que Waverly sufriera y Dios, nunca desearía eso, mi pequeña niña, con ella había vuelto la luz en mi vida, la debía todo. Y quisiera o no, también le debía a Nicole haberme mantenido cuerda todo el tiempo en que mi luz no estuvo. 

Así que tome la opción difícil, hablar con ellas y hacerlas saber que nunca haría nada para separarlas y que las necesitaba en mi vida. Quisiera o no, las necesitaba, a ambas, Dios, las ama a las dos. 

Waverly me abrazo y me introdujo en su capullo de calor. Nos acomodamos en el sofá.

\- ¿Y Nicole?  
\- A tenido una llamada de la comisaria y ha salido poco después de que tú te fueras.  
\- Tenemos que hablar Waves, yo no sé si Nicole te contó lo que ocurrió cuando te fuiste.  
\- Me dijo que estabas desbocada- contó asintiendo- y que ella no podía concentrarse para nada en el trabajo, me dijo que encontrasteis una solución. ¿Te gustó?  
\- Si, si me gustó- no se lo podía ocultar más- me gusto que cuidara de mí y me gusto que me castigara cuando hice algo mal.

Dejamos de hablar y nos miramos profundamente. Entonces se subió encima, sobre mis rodillas, su frente toco la mía, llevo mis manos por su cuerpo, desde su corazón hasta su entrepierna mientras hablaba.

\- ¿hicisteis algo más?  
\- ¿algo más?  
\- Si- dijo mientras mantenía mi mano pegada a su cuerpo y empezó un pequeño vaivén. - ¿Os besasteis? ¿Te tocó, como me estas tocando ahora?  
\- No, pero… pero una parte de mi quería hacerlo.   
\- ¿quieres besarme ahora? - Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad y gemía bajito.  
\- Si, si quiero babygirl.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, y mis manos ya no fueron algo pasivo si no que me introduje en sus pantalones. “Dios, esta tan caliente y mojada”. Una parte de mí se sentía extraña, ante la situación. Habíamos empezado a tener una relación extraña antes del incidente del “paraíso”. A veces, cuando Haught no estaba y Waverly necesitaba un abrazo acudía a mi cama, al principio fue solo eso. Dos hermanas que se abrazan mientras duermen, luego empezaron suaves besos. Pero nunca nada como esto. Tenerla tan cerca, saber que me necesitaba de una manera tan visceral, hizo que todo mi cerebro se licuara. 

Introduje un dedo dentro de su calor, me gané con ello un gemido con mi nombre, pronto uno no era suficiente e introduje otro. No parábamos de besarnos y yo quería conseguir una posición más cómoda, pero Waverly no parecía querer moverse, solo joderse en mis manos. Realmente no tardó mucho en ponerse tensa, llegar a lo más alto.

Cuando bajo de su cielo, me sonrió, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y sus piró.

\- Necesitaba esto, después de tanto tiempo sin ti, necesitaba tenerte dentro.  
Nos quedamos en silencio dos segundos mirándonos a los ojos.   
\- Espero que las dos hayáis disfrutado esto.

Ambas nos giramos hacia la puerta, recostada en ella se encontraba Nicole, que nos miraba de manera seria. Estábamos tan metidas en nuestra burbuja que no oímos cuando llego. Esa mirada, no decía nada bueno, parecía enfadada.

\- Creo que las dos merecen un castigo - Dijo mientras desataba el cinto de su pantalón.

Papa había vuelto y nos había pillado.


	2. Castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole castiga a Wynonna y Waverly la recompensa.

Nicole se acercó a nosotras, hasta encontrarse solo a tres pasos , Waverly y yo no nos habíamos movido de la postura anterior a su aparición. 

\- Wynonna Earp, saca los dedos de tu hermana. – Inmediatamente hice mi movimiento ganando un gemido bajito por parte de Waves- y tú, Waverly, sal de encima de Wynonna.

Cuando nos colocamos como Nicole quería, esta se sentó en frente nuestro, encima de una de las sillas de la cocina.

\- Yo creía que tenía dos niñas que podía dejar solas, sin que una se tire encima de la otra.  
\- Pero papi…- abrí la boca para hacer ver que había sido Waves quien se había lanzado.  
\- Ni se te ocurra decir nada. Eres tan culpable como ella, es tu hermana pequeña, es tu deber cuidar de ella y hacerle saber cuándo está haciendo algo mal. Tenías que haberle dicho que esto enfadaría a papa.

Waverly me agarró la mano con fuerza. Tenía los ojos llorosos, una parte de mí se hundió. No podía permitir que llorara. No mi pequeña hermana bebe.

\- Ha sido mi culpa, perdón papá, no castigues a waves. 

Nicole me indicó que me acercara a ella, bajo mis pantalones junto a mis bragas y me puso en posición de azote.

\- Voy a darte tres azotes de calentamiento y cinco de castigo. ¿Wynonna, sabes porque te castigo?  
\- Por haber follado a…- Antes de poder continuar, Nicole me dio un azote y por consiguiente di un grito más por sorpresa que por dolor.  
\- Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto, las niñas pequeñas no dicen malas palabras. Ahora ¿Por qué te voy a castigar?  
\- He tocado el sitio especial de mi hermana- No recibí ningún azote por lo que supuse que fue una buena respuesta, aunque para mí, era mucho más vergonzoso decirlo así.

Nicole dejo de masajearme el culo y segundos después los tres primeros azotes llegaron, esto estaba bien, calentaron mi cuerpo de maneras muy diferentes. Pero tras estos, llegaron los de castigo, con el primero tuve que mover el culo, al tercero mis ojos picaban y mis gemidos de dolor eran de bajo volumen, cuando me dio el quinto mis manos fueron hacia donde había sido golpeado y grite tan alto que pude ver como Waverly temblaba al oírlo. Nicole retiro mis manos del culo, rozó las zonas rojas, nada más que intente levantarme, agarro mis muñecas y las sujeto contra mi espalda, con su otra mano golpeo otras cinco veces más. Que provoco que yo suplicara y mis lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos.

\- Papiiiiiii por favor ya no más, ¡papa dijiste cinco!

Nicole me coloco enfrente de ella y me abrazo mientras yo seguía llorando y gimiendo. Cuando me relaje, Nicole se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos.

\- Wynonna, ¿sabes por qué te he dado cinco azotes más?-Negué con la cabeza- ¿Y tú Waverly?

Me gire a ver a mi hermana, la cual estaba llorando y con hipo.

\- No, no lo sé.

Nicole nos miró con decepción en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que te dije, Wynonna, cuando empezamos con este trato?  
\- Que no mintiera nunca. - Caí entonces en mi error. Había mentido, cuando le había dicho que había empezado yo, toda la situación con Waves.  
\- Ahora voy a ir a por pomada, y quiero que tú, Waverly sea quien se la dé, además quiero que la cuides de todas las formas que necesite. Porque tenlo claro Waverly los ultimo cinco eran los tuyos.

Nicole se levantó y fue hacia la parte de arriba, Waverly me agarró la mano y me guió al sofá, me puso boca abajo. Luego se acercó a mi cabeza, se agacho y beso mi cara, que aún se encontraba mojada por mis lágrimas.

\- Tengo que volver a la comisaría, tendré que estar toda la tarde, pero vendré a cenar. Cuando terminéis lo que he dicho, ir a comprar la lista que Waverly hizo ayer, mantened la tarde tranquila y no hagáis nada más que me pueda enfadar. ¿Habéis entendido?  
\- Si, papiiiii- dijimos las dos a la vez.

Cuando se fue, Waverly empezó a extender por todo mi culo la crema, estaba fría y picaba, pero Waverly intentaba acariciarme lo más suave posible. El masaje hizo que me relajara en sus manos. Después de un rato, me indicó que me diera la vuelta, y una vez boca arriba, se echó sobre mí y volvió a besar mis labios mientras su mano bajaba y palmeaba suavemente mi entrepierna.

\- Babygirl, papa dijo que no debíamos hacer nada que lo enfadara.  
\- También dijo que después de la crema tenía que cuidarte de TODAS las maneras que necesitaras y necesitas esto ¿verdad? - Dijo empezando un suave masaje en mi clítoris. 

Asentí con fuerza, bajo su boca dándome besos, le dio un trato especial a mis pezones, lo que provocó que moviera mis caderas contra su mano para conseguir un mayor roce, pues aun solo rozaba suavemente mi zona intima.

\- Waverly por favor, necesito… necesito que aumentes la presión, por favor. 

Ella solo sonrió y siguió besando mi cuerpo sin hacerme caso. Gracias a Dios, tardo poco en llegar a poner sus labios sobre mi clítoris. En ese momento no aguantaba más y no tenía control sobre lo que hacía mi cuerpo, por lo que mis caderas hacían difícil llevar a cabo su trabajo. Pero no importaba, necesitaba tanto córreme que estaba subiendo la montaña orgásmica rápidamente. El final llegó cuando Waverly metió dos dedos dentro de mí, en cinco empujes yo volaba alto. Cuando baje, mi hermana se encontraba echada sobre mí, rozándose contra mi pierna.

\- No te muevas- me dijo con voz ronca- no necesito que hagas nada, solamente, déjame que…. Dios Wynonna no sabes las veces que he estado en el llamado “paraíso” imaginando esto. Tenerte aquí, así, esto es sí que es el paraíso. 

Tras esto sentí como vibraba contra mí. Después quedo tranquila sobre mí. La respiración de ambas era rápida. Cuando bajo nuestra frecuencia cardiaca, nos besamos suavemente. Sonreímos y empezamos a prepararnos para ir a comprar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que habrá un último capitulo


	3. La necesidad

Cuando Nicole volvió, la casa estaba reluciente y Waverly estaba terminando la cena. Yo me encontraba en el granero recogiendo varios trastos que habíamos ido dejando cuando arreglamos la casa. Desde allí pude ver como entraba en la casa, parecía realmente cansada. Me escondí dentro, aún no entendía como encajaba en todo este lio. Waverly y yo habíamos decidido esperar y hablar cuando estuviéramos las 3 juntas. 

Cuando volví, Waverly se encontraba poniendo la mesa, me sonrió cuando me acerque a donde estaba, Nicole debía estar en la ducha. Cuando bajo con el pelo mojado empezamos a cenar. La conversación durante la cena fue tranquila, hablando sobre las posibilidades que ahora se generaban, los renacidos se habían ido, pero aún quedaban demonios que buscaban, dentro del triángulo del rio fantasma, el paraíso. Quedamos en que en los días posteriores hablaría con mi nuevo enlace con placa negra.  
Luego nos acomodamos en el sofá, con Nicole en el medio. Al poco tiempo, Waves se encontraba sobre ella, besándola y disfrutando de su calor. Una parte de mí se sentía celosa, intente no mirarlas, pero no podía parar. Waverly se separó y me miró, por un segundo creí que iba a besarme, pero lo que dijo a continuación no dejo atónitas.

\- Quiero veros besaros- Nicole y yo nos miramos con pánico en los ojos.

\- Waverly, cielo, Wynonna y yo nunca nos hemos besado, la relación que construimos en tu ausencia no iba de besos.  
\- Pero os queréis ¿no? Os preocupáis la una de la otra ¿no?  
\- Si Babygirl pero…  
\- Nada de peros, quiero que os beséis, quiero poder sentirme segura con las dos y que las tres podamos sentirnos a gusto, sin tensiones entre nosotras, sin que nadie se preocupe porque la quiera menos o lo que sea que haya en esas cabezas. Por favor, besaros. 

Nicole y yo volvimos a cruzar miradas pero ninguna de las dos hizo absolutamente nada. Al ver esto Waverly se levantó de un salto y cruzo los brazos.

\- Bien, me voy a ir a la cocina, voy a coger un poco de vino y unos snacks para picar cuando vuelva quiero que este tema esté solucionado. Si no es así, me enfadare y esta noche dormirá cada una en una cama diferente. Vosotras veréis. 

Sin más salió del salón dejándonos mudas por su decisión. Como me encontraba me levante del sofá y me puse a andar de un lado a otro, buscando la solución. Antes de que pudiera completar mi tercera vuelta al salón choque contra el pecho de Nicole. Mira hacia arriba para preguntarla que coño hacía, pero nada de mi boca salió porque sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos.

\- Quiero que os beséis de verdad, no sirve solo un roce de labios.

Cuando nos separamos Nicole y yo nos miramos y esta vez fui yo quien unió nuestros labios, Waverly quería ver un beso de verdad bien tendría un buen recuerdo de esto. Subí mi mano hacía el cuello de Nicole obligándola a arqueando se un poco hacia mí, mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello, mi boca asaltaba la suya. Ya no podía parar los recuerdos que habíamos vivido y ahora volvían a mi mente, las noches que nos acurrucábamos buscando el calor de Waverly, la cual no se encontraba con nosotros. Las noches que debía sacar a Nicole del trabajo o las mañanas que ella me arrastraba fuera de un bar. La primera noche de castigo o las veinte siguientes, en donde Nicole me liberaba de la obligación de sacar a Waverly del paraíso y donde yo le daba algo que poder controlar. Las noches en donde después de esto curaba mi culo maltratado y solo rogaba que deslizara la mano un poco más hacia abajo, para que me tocará donde realmente lo quería. Las noches donde al final solo era mi mano la que acariciaba mis pliegues con necesidad rogando porque fuera ella quien me diera el orgasmo. Para acabar llorando por la culpa de pensar sexualmente en la novia de mí hermana. Pero las peores o mejore noches eran cuando aún con la culpa me deslizaba hacia la habitación de Waves buscando a una durmiente Nicole, para oír una jadeante susurrando mi nombre. Al principio corría despavorida a mi habitación, pero al final llegue a entornar la puerta unos centímetros para poder verla enterrando en ella algún juguete sexual.  
Tan metida en mis recuerdos me encontraba que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos modificado nuestra postura, Nicole había tomado el control de la situación, ahora ella me tenía encerrada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Mis manos se encontraban por encima de mi cabeza, sujetas por una de sus manos y la otra agarrando mi pelo inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba para su mejor acceso. Además una de sus rodillas se había colado entre mis piernas y yo había empezado a rozarme y gemir en el beso. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, pare mis movimientos y Nicole dándose cuenta que ya no me encontraba enajenada por alguna locura me soltó y se separó de mí. Nos miramos jadeantes la una a la otra. Mi único pensamiento fue “Dios eso estuvo bien, muy bien”. 

\- Ahora me siento celosa- dijo Waverly a nuestra derecha- teniais toda esa tensión sobre vosotras, ahora veo porque ni os mirabais la una a la otra. ¿Cuánto llevabais queriendo esto?

Mire hacia abajo otra vez la culpabilidad apareció dentro de mí, dios necesitaba una copa o mejor una bodega entera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final espero que os haya gustado

**Author's Note:**

> No se si escribir otro capítulo.


End file.
